Me gustas, ¿Cómo debo decírtelo para que me entiendas?
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Tal vez si estaba loco, loco por aquel alienígena del cual ahora ya no lo veía de ese misma forma, esa forma de que antes lo odiara pero ahora…ahora solo no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza; se tiro en el suelo de aquel parque mirando al cielo ya que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, con una sola duda ¿Cómo se lo explicaba a el mismo y a Zim?


_Otro One-shot de esta pareja tan genial, me estaba paseando por Fanfiction leyendo fics ZaDr y me tope con el mio y me di cuenta que estaba con muchos favoritos y estaba con cara de: ¿En verdad les gusto?. Y bueno eso me dio consuelo para hacer esta historia c: debería empezar a subir la que tengo, el problema es buscar el archivo é-e_

_En fin que lo disfruten y buenas lecturas a todos_

**_Tal vez si estaba loco, loco por aquel alienígena del cual ahora ya no lo veía de ese misma forma, esa forma de que antes lo odiara pero ahora…ahora solo no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza; se tiro en el suelo de aquel parque mirando al cielo ya que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, con una sola duda ¿Cómo se lo explicaba a el mismo y a Zim? Después de todo sabia como pronunciar las dos palabras pero no sabia como decirlas_**

* * *

**S**ilencio, hace mucho hubiera deseado aquello pero ahora quería ruido a su alrededor algo que lo calmara, que lo desviara del tema que simplemente despejara su mente. Tenía jaqueca, un dolor fuerte en el pecho, unas mejillas sonrojadas y un corazón que no entendía las leyes del odio después de todo; suspiro hondamente aun caminando por aquel lugar sin interés alguno solo pensaba que al estar en un parque le ayudaría aunque fue un gran error, miraba parejas felices a su alrededor algo que a él simplemente le enfermaba o más bien traumaba más de lo que estaba

**-Zim…Zim, ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?- **se quejo en bajo mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra y seguía caminando** -¿Qué no es obvio que te odio? Creo que no, no se puede sentir algo inexistente- **necesitaba desahogarse y el único que lo entendía era el mismo **–de seguro me lavaste el cerebro, si, debe hacer eso-**

A donde sea que mirara se encontraba más parejas, ¿Por qué justamente el día en el que no está dispuesto a los sentimientos? El mundo tenía algo en su contra, primero hacían que lo tomaran como loco, En segunda le otorga un alienígena demasiado evidente y aun así no logra exponerlo, y por último la tercera –y la más importante- algo, algo lo había tentado a mirar al Irken de una manera demasiado diferente….

Si, el destino o lo que fuera se había encargado de arruinarle todo lo que tenía que ver con sus emociones y gustos

**-Estúpido día…- **se vuelve a quejar antes de patear con fuerza la piedra y perderla de vista, solo se quedo ahí parado con un gesto fruncido de no comprender nada

Miro al cielo directamente como si tratara de intimidarlo pero era más que evidente que no ganaría, se quito los lentes tallándose los ojos ya que el sol como era de supones había ganado aquello, sé los volvió a poner para observar que poco a poco el romance se tiraba por la ventana –en este caso solo se retiraba de manera lenta frente a sus ojos- soltó un bufido alegre, al fin un momento solo con el mismo

Mas y mas caminar sin ningún rumbo en especifico solo necesitaba cansarse un poco para concentrarse en el futuro dolor que podría presentar sus piernas por tanto cansancio pero nada, estaba acostumbrado a correr durante horas por las persecuciones que a veces surgían entre ellos dos, Zim…debía dejar de meterlo a sus recuerdos pero era imposible era al único que siempre veía a diario, con quien siempre andaba no de buena forma pero parecían amigos con problemas, el era quien de alguna forma lo alentaba a seguir siendo el

**-Estúpido Irken, estúpido corazón, es estúpido todo esto- **nuevamente se encontró una piedra pero en vez de patearla la avento con fuerza hacia el lago viendo como saltaba entre el agua antes de hundirse **-¿Y si solo es un sueño inducido por ese alíen? Si tal vez sea eso, después de todo eso que siento en el pecho no puede ser real-**

Intenta ver esperanzas ante ello por lo cual toma su brazo pellizcándolo con fuerza, solo obtuvo un pequeño dolor que solo hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba en la realidad, nada de eso era falso…lo que sentía, lo que le provocaba, que realmente le gustaba; se rindió tirándose al suelo de alguna forma brusca pero lo ignoro, miro al cielo que estaba despejado mirando los colores anaranjados incluso rojizos que aparecían empezaba ah anochecer pero no le importaba en absoluto

**"****¿Cómo me explico que esto es anormal?, ¿Cómo te explico que realmente puedo sentir algo más que el odio?"**

Se pregunto mentalmente mientras seguía perdido en la nada como en la vez algo es como si todo fuera una mala historia redactada cuando el personaje principal se daba cuenta de algo que no quería descubrir y el sufría la situación, lástima que aquí todo era real, le gustaba, sentía algo de manera fuerte, le gustaba…sintió sus mejillas arder al pensar solo un poco en él: Sus ojos magnetas, esa piel que parecía ser frágil, sus antenas que le llamaban la atención, aquella pequeña estatura con que amaba molestarlo, su manera de ser…dios estaba volviendo a pensar en ello.

Sacudió su cabeza sintiendo esa sensación de cosquilleo en su estomago, un calor que le había llegado de la nada y algo que sentía como una sonrisa, lo admitía estaba loco, estaba loco por el irken no solo por querer mostrar cómo era verdaderamente sino porque lo miraba con otro ojos1 algo que jamás hubiera pensado que sucedería pero era si, había caído enamorado

**-Te odio- **pudo gritar en alto aferrando sus manos al suelo hasta que volteo la mirada a un lado **–como quisiera que esas palabras siguieran teniendo la misma fuerza que antes- **nostalgia, era algo que sabía que extrañaría si eso no funcionaba

**-¿Hablando solo de nuevo larva-humana?- **escucha una voz frente a el por lo cual mira aquella dirección encontrándose con el

**-Zim…- **¿Por qué debía estar el ahí? **-¿Qué quieres ahora? Si es molestar te diré que no estoy de humor cucaracha alienígena- **dice sin más antes de desviar la mirada no quería que lo viera sonreír

**-¡Soy el grandioso Zim, nadie me dice que hacer cabezón!- **esa fuerza de hablar, esa que a veces deseaba callar de una forma que era amorosa

**-No estoy cabezón- **dice con seriedad antes de seguir mirándolo **-¿Por qué insistes en molestarme? ¿no ves que estoy a punto de explotar?-**

**-¿Tus tripas saldrán de tu cuerpo por una explosión?- **lo vio sonreír con cinismo **–es lo mejor que podría pasar en esta sucia bola de tierra-**

**-Idiota…- **le dijo antes de pararse y seguir caminando **–al referirme con explotar hago indicación metafórica, algo que se podría decir en broma-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué usas esa palabra? Si solo es un chiste-**

Tenía tantas ganas de darse una palmada contra su rostro pero ahora no quería molestarse más, siguió avanzando en silencio notando una "persona" quien le hacía compañía a su lado

**-¿Qué quieres Zim?-**

**-Saber por qué vas a "explotar" no es común que los humanos exploten de la nada- **y al parecer no le había entendido nada

**-Si te lo digo ¿seguiremos como antes o todo cambiara?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **sabía que debía ser directo con alguien tan ingenuo como Zim

**-Me refiero a que, si te digo porque estoy a punto de volverme loco- **aunque sabía que el irken pondría la palabra: aun mas- **¿seguiríamos siendo los mismos enemigos?-**

**-Posiblemente, pero sigo sin entender a lo que te re…-**

Con la respuesta posiblemente le basto antes de agarrarle por el cuello de uniforme y acercarlo a él con brutalidad antes de besarlo con desesperación, continuo con aquel acto antes de percatarse que después de todo si había explotado y no de la manera que él hubiera querido para explicarle lo que sucedía, cuando se separo le dio la espalda y antes de ponerse a huir a casa pudo decirle en bajo

**-Me gustas ¿Cómo debo decírtelo para que me entiendas?-**

Y al fin se habia marchado de ahí, con un corazón acelerado y una cara que estaba a punto de reventar de un color fuertemente rojizo

…

Mientras que aquel "invasor" se había quedado helado después de eso tocándose los labios, dando una sonrisa boba al aire y sacando un sonrojo que parecía ser de un tono violeta bajo

**-Tal vez dándote cuenta que tu también me gustas Dib-larva pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de besarme- **contesto como si lo escuchara

Después de unos poco minutos el también se retiro, ahora a él le tocaba el papel de encontrarlo "coincidentemente" como hoy para también reflejar lo mismo, aunque esta vez le pareció preferente utilizar el método del "beso" después de todo era su turno para demostrar que le gustaba e también se podía agregar que aquel tacto lo disfrutaba

Ambos se gustaban aunque antes no lo sabían, al menos hasta ese día

* * *

**1. Se podría decir que es una frase para explicar que no lo ve como su enemigo sino como alguien con el que podría compartir una relación amorosa**


End file.
